Here's Your Chance, Kacchan
by Smittydahur99
Summary: The class members of Class 1-A are all grown up now and have become pro heroes! Bakugo wishes he could have once more chance at telling a special someone how he truly feels. Midoriya is the number one hero and has signed on with Endeavor's hero agency alongside Todoroki. How will things play out from here? I haven't decided if I want to continue this or not. R&R please! (:


This is a BakuDeku one shot, but it starts out as a TodoDeku. Forgive me if characters are a little ooc.

Here's your chance, Kacchan.

Katsuki Bakugo was no stranger to feelings. He just didn't express them as well as others did. When he and the others in class 1-A were in high school, he was best at expressing his feelings through anger. Anger directed mostly at Izuku Midoriya. He slowly got better, but he was never openly nice to the green-haired boy. Deku never lost hope in him though.

Once the class had graduated, they had all managed to become heroes. They all went their separate ways, well mostly.

Midoriya was accepted by Endeavor's Hero agency alongside Todoroki and was dubbed the number one hero. The two worked together often as a duo even though Shoto was the number three hero. It wasn't long until they had come out with their relationship. Endeavor accidentally outed his son and Midoriya during an interview, proud that his son had found someone who accepted him.

Bakugo remembered the day it aired on tv. He groaned and flicked it off. Katsuki knew he missed his chance. Hell, he had missed every single chance that Deku had given him. Often as he wished for just one more chance to tell Midoriya how he truly felt, he swore he would without fail.

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

-One Friday morning-

"I AM HERE. I AM HERE. I AM HERE. I AM-"

Bakugo rolled over as he reached for his phone. The annoying sound he had set for his alarm worked like a charm. He looked up to his night stand at the picture his mom took of Deku and him at graduation. 'Time for my morning patrol,' he thought, pushing himself out of bed.

He strolled to the bathroom and hopped in for a quick shower. He brushed his teeth, chuckling at himself as tooth paste dribbled down his chin. As he leaned over the sink, he heard what he thought was music. He brushed it off, that is until he walked back into his room and heard it even louder.

"Aoi, aoi, ano sora!" the female sang as an instrumental tune filled his bed room. Bakugo stalked over to his phone and picked it up, wondering who the hell had set blue bird as their ringtone on his phone. He turned it over and gasped, immediately accepting the call.

"Deku?" he asked quickly.

"Kacchan! How have you been?" he asked kindly.

"F-fine, you?" he replied, blushing. 'I can't believe I just stuttered.'

"I'm great! Listen, I have a favor to ask," Midoriya replied.

"Get on with it then, nerd," Bakugo smirked. He smiled bigger when he heard Deku laugh.

"I was wondering if you would like to come patrol with me? There's this part of town that's been kind of chaotic lately, and I wanted to check it out. Shoto is out on business with Endeavor, and-"

"You mean the number one hero can't handle himself?" Bakugo teased.

"Well, I can. I just thought that we could catch up for old times' sake," Midoriya pouted.

"Text me the address, I'll meet you in ten," Bakugo replied,

"Thank you!" Deku cheered, and the line went dead.

Katsuki smiled as he tossed his phone back onto his bed. He practically skipped to his closet to pull out his hero suit. He quickly slipped into his hero gear, going to the mirror to fix his hair before putting on his mask. He made sure that his suit was fixed perfectly, smoothed, and wrinkle free. Giving himself a final once over, Ground Zero made his way out of his apartment. Locking it with a grin as he looked down to his phone, heading for the number one hero.

It didn't take long before the explosion hero found Deku. The green suit was pretty hard to miss. Midoriya had changed significantly over the last three years. He grew taller, almost Katsuki's own height. His skin was darker, revealing his freckles even more. His eyes remined bright as they were when he began U.A. high. Taking notice of Bakugo's presence, he turned and smiled.

"Kacchan!" He shouted, jumping forward and wrapping up the explosion hero in a hug. Unprepared, Katsuki began to sizzle as he sweated. His face turned bright red as he slowly wrapped his arms around the green ball of light.

"Good to see you too, Deku," he replied. They released one another. "So, what's been happening down here that's got you so worried?"

"Well, there had been a couple reports of creatures that resembled nomu, you know, like the one we fought our first year in high school?" Midoriya asked. "They say it moves so fast it's like blur. There have only been a couple of eye witnesses, but the villain attacks have sky rocketed since then. I figured if a couple of pro heroes stroll around for a bit, things may settle down."

"You couldn't just wait for the half and half bastard for this?" Bakugo asked.

"I could have, but you're a bit more intimidating than he is," Deku admitted. "Besides, you are the number two hero, and it's been a while since we've done hero work together."

"Alright, let's go," Bakugo replied, not pushing the subject further. Deku turned and led the way down the street. Ground Zero stood closer to the street while Deku stood closer to the buildings. They walked down the street side by side, chatting like they were best friends. They were stopped every once and a while for a quick photo or autograph.

"How are things between you and half and half?" Bakugo asked.

"We've been good for the most part," Deku chuckled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bakugo asked.

"Well, you know how it is. I was training to be All Might's successor, and that kept me busy for a while, and now Shoto-"

"You always made time for others when you were training," Bakugo interrupted. Midoriya flinched and hid his face slightly.

"Shoto is training to be Endeavor's successor. He's been busy, but I understand why," Deku smiled softly.

"He'll come around once he realizes what a bastard he's being," Bakugo replied.

"Kacchan!" Izuku pouted, punching the other hero's arm. "Can I be honest?" Deku asked shyly. Ground Zero nodded his head, staring at the other intently, waiting for the other to speak. "Shoto and I are split up at the moment." Ground Zero gasped at this, not knowing how to react. "No one really knows about it, and we decided not to tell the public. He didn't need to be distracted while resuming his training so-"

"Half and half's an idiot," Bakugo muttered.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

"How long?" he asked, staring into green orbs.

"About eight months. He's been gone half a year already, you know," Midoriya chuckled softly, tearing away from the intense gaze. Bakugo stared wide-eyed at him, a sharp gasp caught the broccoli boi's attention. "What? You mean you didn't know?" he chuckled sourly.

"I-I'm sorry, De- Izuku," Ground Zero whispered. Deku looked up to the explosion hero with watery eyes. Katsuki smirked softly, before opening his arms to the green-clad hero. Deku paused before rushing to the open arms.

"Thanks, Kacchan," Deku smiled into his chest before releasing him. "I feel better now."

"It's been clear so far, let's keep checking around," Bakugo stated, facing the street to hide his blush.

"Right," Midoriya huffed, returning his focus. "the villains were spotted closer to those buildings that way, so let's head south."

"Okay," Katsuki replied. He was elated. Happy both to be so close to Midoriya again and to know that he is single. 'Maybe this is my chance,' he thought to himself.

"What have you been up to, Kacchan?" Deku asked.

"I signed on with Best Jeanist's hero agency and he set me up on the edge of town," he stated. "he tried to fix my hair like he did back in high school, but it still wouldn't stay." Midoriya laughed at this.

"Your hair is wild, Kacchan," Deku said as he reached up to pat it with a laugh, the explosion hero smirked, "and spikey."

"Deku's hair is messier than mine," Katsuki stated, ruffling the fluffy green hair.

"Hey!" he chuckled.

"I had forgotten what your ringtone was in my phone until today," Bakugo admitted.

"What do you mean?" Deku asked, walking slightly faster to he could see the other hero, something catching his eye.

"Blue bird, from Naru-"

"Kacchan, LOOK OUT!" Deku shouted as his quirk activated. He jerked Bakugo away from the street towards the buildings, crashing him into the side. Ground Zero looked up just in time to see spikey teeth of a monster connect with Deku's shoulder, piercing into the skin. Blood began oozing from the wound. Midoriya grit his teeth as he released a kick to the monster's abdomen, freeing his arm. Midoriya stood strong, his arm dangling at his side while dripping blood from both sides of his shoulder, front and back. Bakugo gasped, horrible flash backs from their years in high school when Midoriya had broken his bones to save others. He hadn't changed.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted, jumping into action. He stood in front of the wounded hero, "AP shot!" he shouted, sending the villain flying backwards. That's when he finally got a good look at the creature. He had the body form of a tiger but the coloring of a nomu. He moved like lightening. His eyes were lifeless, his brains were showing, and his teeth snarled, dripping with blood and something dark purple.

"That's not like any nomu I've seen," Deku panted. Bakugo turned to look over the hero. He was clutching his shoulder, sweating profusely.

"Dammit, Izuku," Bakugo hissed.

"I'm fine, let's take care of this thing," Midoriya smirked, pressing a button on his hero suit. "this is hero Deku. Ground Zero and I have a villain cornered at XXXXXXXXXXX get here as quickly as you can, send a bus also."

"Ten-four," an officer replied. Deku turned and watched as the explosion hero fought against the tiger. Deku fired up one for all and charged alongside Bakugo. The tiger had landed a scratch to Ground Zero's arm, not deep enough to stop him. Deku jumped in front, barricading the villain from the explosion hero.

"Get out of the way, Deku!" he shouted, returning to a standing position. Deku stood holding his ground and dashed towards the villain in a fury of zig zag motions before landing a devastating hit to the villain's torso. In turn, the villain growled as he crashed into a pile of garbage, not before he was able to leave another gash on Deku's chest. The green-haired hero fell to his knees, holding his chest.

"Dammit, I should have been able to dodge that," he huffed out loud.

"Deku, the hell are you doing?" Bakugo shouted, coming to the other's side. Before he could reach out to the other, Midoriya held up his hand, waving him off.

"It's just a scratch," he assured, standing. Katsuki grit his teeth as he examined the amount of damage this villain had landed to Deku.

"Be more careful, idiot," Bakugo told him. It was another moment before the villain stood and charged the two once more, mindlessly attacking and growling. Together, they unleashed a fury of attacks, cornering the villain in an ally, away from any civilians.

"Kacchan, let's…" he panted. "Let's finish this."

"Right," Bakugo tried his best to focus on the task at hand without distracting himself with Deku who was steadily getting weaker.

"Two for all, special combo attack! Explosive Smash!" they shouted in unison. Bakugo came through first with a gauntlet, unleashing an extreme blast. Before the smoke cleared, Deku came through with his body braced. He thrust his right left forward, connecting it with the villain's torso. The villain was then embedded in a pile of rubble, unmoving.

Midoriya turned to Bakugo with a comforting smile and a thumbs up. Katsuki smirked, crossing his arms. 'Deku,' he thought to himself.

"We did it, Kacchan. Thank… y-you…" he trailed as he began to collapse, the smile never leaving his face.

"Deku?" he asked, catching the other before he could hit the ground. "Deku! What's wrong?"

"I think that… the villain's quirk is still… effecting me," He breathed softly. His eyes began to droop.

"Hell, no you don't," Katsuki half panicked. "Wake up you damn, nerd."

"I'm awake," Deku whispered. Bakugo looked up in relief when he heard an ambulance and police cars heading their way. He dashed towards them, disregarding the villain they took down together.

"He's hurt, badly," Bakugo told them as they pulled him onto a gurney. "The villain bit him, I think his teeth were poisonous."

"Thank you Ground Zero, we can take it from here. Help the police make sure that criminal is taken care of," one of the nurses told him. Bakugo nodded. He watched at the medics began to work on the number one hero. Putting an oxygen mask over his mouth and sticking a needle in his hand. The doors of the ambulance shut and it quickly made its way to the nearest hospital.

Bakugo didn't waste any time. He cuffed the villain himself and escorted him to the back of a police car. He made sure the cuffs were tight enough to be unconfutable. He made sure to smack the guy around a little bit as well.

Shortly after, he called Deku's hero agency and found out what hospital he had been taken to. Katsuki made his way down the pale blue hallway until his eyes rested on the white hospital bed. He was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of Midoriya's chest along with the clouding of the oxygen mask as he breathed. After making sure the door was shut, Bakugo made his way to the chair closest to the bed. He pulled Izuku's hand into his own, stroking and massaging the hand. He scanned the hero over. He noticed the bandages that covered his torso.

"That is a nasty wound. It'll probably leave a scar, hmm?" Katsuki spoke out loud. "You saved me again… Izuku," he breathed. He laid his forehead on the immobile hand and sighed. "It's my fault that you're hurt again. I'm…" he trailed. He never thought he would get to say this. "I am so sorry, Izuku for all the times I hurt you."

Just then he felt a small squeeze against his hand. He looked up and stared straight into Midoriya's eyes. Midoriya smiled underneath the oxygen mask. Neither of them spoke. Izuku gave Katsuki another gentle squeeze and a soft smile before closing his eyes once more.

"Rest, Izuku. I will be here when you wake up," Bakugo offered.

A doctor walked in and checked over the hero's stats. He told Bakugo that Midoriya would be hospitalized through the night and released tomorrow. He proceeded to administer a shot of morphine to the sleeping boy.

"That should get rid of any pain he may be in," the doctor spoke. "I will come check on him later tonight." Bakugo nodded and the doctor left.

Katsuki stared at the boy in front of him. Midoriya was in deep sleep now, the medicine finally kicking in. Izuku's face softened as his breathing slowed. He squeezed the cold hand before leaning back in his seat. He sat close enough so that he could be touching Midoriya's hand at all times.

Hours had passed and the explosion hero sat in comfortable silence. As Katsuki had begun to drift to sleep, he heard the sound of footsteps thudding down the hallway towards the room he and Midoriya were in. Bakugo held onto the sleeping boy, ready to guard him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a panting Todoroki stood in the door way, a coat hanging from his arm. The door slammed shut behind him. Bakugo's tension didn't go away, in fact it increased tenfold. After all, he was holding Izuku's hand. Todoroki glared for a moment. He then dropped his belongings as he made his way to the bed, kneeling next to it, gripping Midoriya's free hand.

"Izuku?" he asked softly, brushing his fingers against Midoriya's cold flesh. When no reaction came, he grimaced. "What the hell happened to him?" Shoto bit at the blonde.

"You mean you haven't been keeping in contact?" Bakugo huffed. Todoroki growled in return. "He was bitten by a villain with multiple quirks, like nomu, one of the quirks being poison. He pushed me out of the way and took the hit," Katsuki admitted.

"You're so sloppy, should have been paying more attention," Shoto snarled, gently brushing his hand across Midoriya's chest.

"I think it's you who should have been paying more attention to him," Katsuki bit back, unmoving from Midoriya's side, now standing.

"What are you saying?" Todoroki asked.

"He told me that you two had split once you started training to take Endeavor's place. Nerd's been lonely since then," he grinned as Todoroki gasped before hiding his face with his bangs.

"He told me it was okay for me to focus on my career for now…I-I didn't know he had gotten lonely," he admitted.

"Shitty nerd cares about everyone else more than himself," Bakugo spoke.

"You're right about that," Shoto chuckled.

"You two do know that I'm right here, right?" Midoriya asked weakly. Both sets of eyes turned to the bed and smiles emerged on their faces.

"Izuku!" Shoto half shouted. "Thank goodness."

"What are you doing here, Shoto? I thought you were-"

"When I heard about what happened, I wanted to come and make sure you were alright," he admitted.

"That's kind of you," Izuku smiled.

"You gave us a scare," Katsuki spoke up.

"Kacchan? You're here, too?" he asked.

"I told you that I would be here when you woke up. Did you forget already, Deku?" he smirked.

"Thank you, Kacchan," He smiled brightly. "Shoto, I wish you could have seen us. We moved in perfect sync just like in high school. We even did a combo move!" Bakugo looked up in time to see a look of jealousy swipe across Todoroki's face.

"I see that you two are friends again," the bicolored hero spoke.

"He asked me to come patrol with him," Bakugo spoke up.

"We should go patrolling again some time, Ground Zero," Izuku spoke. Katsuki blushed at the use of his hero name, returning to his sitting position.

"Not if you're going to be so reckless with him," Shoto interrupted. "You need to rest."

"I'm not a kid, Shoto," Deku defended.

"He's the number one hero. Besides, I can protect the nerd from anything better than you ever could, icy-hot," Bakugo interfered.

"Obviously not," Todoroki added. "He hasn't gotten hurt on a single patrol with me."

"I don't need protection, you guys," Deku breathed. Shoto went to argue when his phone began to ring.

"It's the agency. I have to leave, Izuku," Todoroki admitted.

"Okay, be safe, Shoto," Izuku smiled as he watched the other boy leave the room.

"I'll be back soon to check on you," he spoke softly before flashing a glare at the explosion user.

"I thought half and half would never leave," Bakugo groaned.

"Kacchan," Deku spoke.

"What, nerd?" he asked.

"You've been holding my hand the whole time I was out?" Midoriya asked, looking down at the fingers intertwined with his own. Bakugo sputtered, trying to come up with an explanation. Izuku chuckled at this. The other blushed before becoming serious.

"You've got to stop being so reckless, Deku," Bakugo told him. He leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead to Midoriya's. The freckled boy began to blush. "I can't keep you safe if you go and do risky stuff all the time."

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt, Kacchan. It's my job to be protect people. Besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," he admitted shyly.

"Stupid Deku," Bakugo huffed, looking into the other's eyes, "how do you think that makes me feel when I feel the same way about you?" Katsuki huffed before pressing his lips to Deku's own soft ones. Katsuki smirked mentally. 'He tastes like a forest,' he thought to himself. 'Just like I imagined, like fresh pine. He's always been warm like home during a storm.' After a small moment of shock, the green-haired hero returned the kiss whole heartedly.

'Just as I predicted,' Izuku thought, 'since he sweats nitroglycerin, he would taste like caramel.' Deku smirked into the kiss, pushing himself further towards his warmth. He reached a hand to rest at the scruff of Bakugo's neck to pull him in closer.

Katsuki lost balance somewhere during the kiss and landed on top of the number one hero. Bakugo was seated in Deku's lap, his hands on either side of Izuku's head, careful to avoid the injured shoulder. The number one hero's hands rested on Bakugo's hips.

"Well Kacchan, if you wanted to get me into bed, you should have said so," he chuckled.

"I've dreamed of kissing you since high school," Katsuki admitted. Midoriya turned the color of a tomato before Katsuki kissed him once more.


End file.
